TMI Truth or Dare
by Linds.C
Summary: Simply a (mostly malec) fanfic with truth or dare, never have I ever, and of course some smut.


**Alec's POV**

It was a slow few days. Only one hunt, no leads to follow up on, and no missions. I got tired of training every single day for hours on end so I decided to go to Magnus'. When he's around there is _always_ something to do _._ When I reached his loft I walked in, not bothering to knock as I never do.

"Magnus?" I called, waiting for a response. I walked into the living room and spotted him by the bookshelf's he keeps his potion stuff on. He was seeing what needed to be restocked, currently looking what seemed to werewolf fangs.

"Hello my dear," Magnus said cheerfully while putting the almost empty jar of fangs back down. "I'm surprised that you're not at the institute, is there nothing to do there? Or do they need the skills of a High Warlock again?"

"It's a slow day. And no, we don't need the skills of a High Warlock. Well, they don't, but a very bored and formerly repressed Shadowhunter might," I said while slowly walking towards him.

"Oh really. And what might those services include? Because I have a long list of skills, most of them off the records of course." He said with a sly grin. Our faces were about and inch apart. "Oh, I don't know. Might you care to explain some of those _off the records_ skills of yours?"I asked seductively and then pressed my lips to his. It was a soft kiss with only our lips pressed together.

"You know it's just better to show you," Magnus murmured before escalating the kiss to a make-out session. I moved my lips across his jaw and neck, sucking on the skin of his collarbone when I heard the door open. I pulled away and went to see who was there when I heard the familiar voice of an obnoxious blond. I turned to Magnus to see that he had a look of guilt and suprise on his face.

"Why is he- why are they here?" I questioned as Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon walked into the living room. They all said 'hey' to us but I waited until Magnus answered.

"I invited you all over tonight. I told Izzy to tell you but it seems that you already came." He said with the same look on his face. "Yes, but I forgot to tell you. But it worked out" Izzy chimed in.

"Yes, it all worked out fine" I repeated while glaring at Magnus. He looked away and then started to talk, "Okay so now that you're all here, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" He said as everyone nodded. "Any objections Alec?" he turned towards me.

"No, none," I replied then moved over to whisper "If they stay longer than 11 PM, I'm going back to the institute with them," I said as Magnus looked at me and gapped. The others had already positioned themselves, Clary and Jace on the floor and Izzy on the far end of the couch next to Jace who sat on the floor, and Simon across from her on the armchair.

"Save the whisper sex for later, come join us," Jace said obnoxiously. Magnus walked over to the end of the couch and sat down. Then he yanked at my arm and made me topple down on his lap. I tried to get up but I soon found out that he was intent on keeping me there so instead I just got comfortable.

"So who want's to start?" Clary asked eyeing everyone in the room until Jace volunteered. "Hmm. Okay, Magnus Truth or Dare?" he questioned but before he could answer Izzy said,

"Oh come on, you should have chosen Alec he's the most fun when it comes to this game." Really? they were going to embarrass me again. Oh and great now Magnus, Simon, and Clary will all choose me. This is going to be one hell of a night. Jace leaned over and whispered something to Izzy that seemed to satisfy her. Great.

"So, Magnus. Truth or Dare?" Jace repeated.

"truth. Ask away Blondie" He challenged Jace with his eyes. But Jace seemed really prepared.

 **Magnus' POV**

"okay, I will. Did you take Alec's virginity?" Jace asked me. Alec, however, seemed to choke on The air. He glared at Jace, then even more at me. Before he could object I said "Yes,"

Alec's face turned the complexion of a tomato. Everyone started talking and asking Alec questions, who had buried his face into my neck hiding.

"Okay, that's enough. It's still my turn so Jace, Truth or Dare?" I said resting a hand on the back of Alec's neck. He thought for about half a second before answering dare.

"Great. I dare you to let Isabelle gel up your hair into spikes, then put butterfly hair clips into it." I snapped my fingers and a bottle of gel and pink butterfly clips appeared. He groaned as Izzy grabbed them and started to pull him to the bathroom.

"I do this for revenge for what you did to my Alexander. We will wait for your return." And with the last word they turned the corner. The four of us sat awkwardly, Alec still hiding until Clary spoke up.

"Well, I'm thirsty. Simon, you know where the kitchen is, come show me." She said as she pulled Simon off the couch.

"No I don't," the vampire protested.

"Well then you can help me find it," She replied quickly dragging him out of the room so that Alec and I could have some privacy.

"They're gone, you can come out now," I said and Alec sat up immediately.

"Really, Magnus? Did you have to tell them? You see the reason why they like this game so much is because whenever they can force me to play it's because they want to know emotional stuff or other stuff about me that I would never tell them. Now they have you to get even more information out of." He said clearly annoyed. So that's what Izzy meant when she said that he was more fun.

"I apologize, but honestly. Would you rather have me take off my shirt and make you look at me half-naked for the rest of the night?" I commented raising my eyebrows. I could see Alec think about it before brushing it aside.

"Just don't tell them anything about my sex life. Okay?" He said in a stern voice. I replied with 'I'll try' before hearing a loud laughter in the hallway. I soon found out that it was Clary and Simon. Then Jace walked in the room, his now spiky hair decorated with butterfly clips. We all started laughing, even Alec. Finally, When everyone has seated down again, Jace finally spoke up.

"OK OK, that's enough. Now it's my turn again, so Clary. Truth or Dare?" The blonde asked with a devilish smile.

"Dare, but I'm not jumping off anything" she warned him. Jace just smiled then began to talk.

 **Jace's POV**

"I dare you to kiss Alec on the cheek," I announced. Clary looked back at me with surprise. Everyone laughed except for Alec, who was giving me the death stare. I would have chosen Alec but I knew that he would pick dare, and I don't have and good dares for him. Yet.

"Does this not bother you, at all?" Alec asked Magnus who was laughing too.

"A girl with a boyfriend kisses my very gay boyfriend on the cheek. Nope, not at all. He's all your's Clary" Magnus finished with a smile. Clary got up and walked over to Alec and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He turned extremely red, while everyone started laughing.

"okay! That's enough," Alec yelled, finally have had enough. But like the stupid big mouth he is, Simon had to comment.

"What's the big deal, Alec? I mean you're still gay aren't you?" he said but by the looks of it, he regretted it not even a second after the words came out of his mouth. Everyone in the room went silent as we all watched what seemed to be Alec debating whether or not kill Simon for good. Simon sunk back into the seat hiding, suddenly scared that Alec was going to kill him a second time. I'm not sure what pissed him off the most, the fact that Simon called him 'Alec' like they were old buddies? Or that he joked/asked him about his sexuality. Finally, Magnus spoke up,

"OK, Clary it's your turn choose someone." She looked around the room before settling her eyes on Alec. After the usual part, he chose dare. Clary just sat there clearly unprepared for either choice. Then she got a text from Izzy, suggesting something that she quickly rejected with a "No!". Izzy just rolled her eyes then sent another text the Clary just barely agreed to.

"I dare you to go into another room and sext Magnus," she said while laughing with everyone else. We all knew that this was really Izzy's doing so we all said 'good one' to her. Magnus just whispered something to a very confused looking Alec before he got up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Does Alec even know what sexting is?" Simon asked Magnus.

"No, but I told him to go into the bedroom then I would text him and explain it." Magnus sighed. This is going to be good, not that we'll actually see what he sends.

 **Magnus' POV**

* * *

 _Magnus: Sexting is when one person sends a sexy or nude picture to their partner. Sex- texting. Sexting._

 _Alec: No way. I'm not doing that._

* * *

"Okay, I told him. He said no. I'm going to try to persuade him. And if that doesn't work then I'll threaten to tell you guys all the details of what happened on August 23." I mumbled the last part but Clary still heard.

"What happened on August 23?" She asked me hesitantly, everyone else listening carefully.

" Oh, maybe you'll find out biscuit. But it all depends on Alec." I hummed while everyone else exchanged comments and theories of what happened.

* * *

 _Magnus: Why not? I'm the only one that is going to see it. And I've already seen you naked before like a million times. What are you afraid of?_

 _Alec: I'm afraid of you saving the photo, then making it your screensaver. Cause I know that's what you'll do._

 _Magnus: I promise I won't. You can even check my phone after._

 _Alec: Still no._

 _Magnus: I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. 'It was August 23, and the rain was coming down from the sky in waves. It was a slow day at the institute, so a certain Shadowhunter decided to pay a visit to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, A.K.A his boyfriend...' it's a wonderful story, should I tell the others? I'm sure they would enjoy it._

 _Alec: You promised not to tell them about my sex life_

 _Magnus: And I'm not. I would be telling them about my sex life. Please, Alec, I promise you won't be disappointed tonight ;)_

* * *

Just then I got a picture from Alec not even 2 seconds after I sent him the last text. He was standing in front of the mirror shirtless with his belt undone and jeans pulled extremely low on his hips, outlining a very clear erection, but not low enough so that you could see his manhood. His dark blue eyes staring deeply into the mirror and one arm held up to take a photo of the mirror. Did he touch himself just to get hard? My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp causing everyone in the room to stare at me.

"Did he do it?" Jace asked eagerly. My eyes were glued to the screen and all could do was a nod. Everyone in the room started laughing and smiling before Izzy asked the million dollar question,

"Wait, he sent you a nude photo?" and everyone stayed quiet, waiting for an answer.

"Close to it," I mumbled before Alec walked out of the bedroom just finishing doing up his belt. Blushing deeply when everyone turned and grinned at him. He layed down beside me, resting his head in my lap, as Jace commented 'at's my boy'.

"Okay, Alec goes," Simon said after laughing.

"Uh, I give my turn to Magnus," Alec mumbled. I was going to choose him but I decided on Izzy instead.

"Isabelle, Truth," I said nodding, "Or dare" I shook my head. She got the message and replied with a cheerful 'Truth'.

"Has Alec ever come to ask you for sex advice?" and Alec just groaned.

"Yes," she said. Everyone was too busy asking what advice it was to notice me lean down and whisper to Alec.

"That was one hell of a picture, Alexander," I purred.

"Yeah well, you better withhold that promise you made," He mumbled, "Oh my god can we please play another game?" Alec asked as Izzy told everyone loud and clear about the advice she gave me.

"Okay were going to play Never Have I Ever, everyone take a glass of wine," I instructed as a tray of glasses of wine appeared on the table. Alec sat up and slid onto the floor in front of me. Now with everyone accompanied with a glass of wine I started to explain the game.

"Okay, so how the game works is we go around in a circle and everyone says a never have I ever. Fobr example, never have I ever been drunk in front of my bosses, and anyone who has would take a drink of wine. Alec you don't have to go, but you do have to play along. Great, so Simon you start." I finished with a breath.

 **Jace's POV**

Magnus changed the game so that Alec wouldn't have to bear all the embarrassing question thrown his way, but that doesn't mean that we won't find a way to embarrass him. I already have a few ideas and by the looks of Izzy, Simon and Clary do to. Simon isn't my favorite person in the world, but I've grown to bear him without extreme amounts of effort.

"Never have I ever touched myself," Simon started off. Everyone has, mundane or Shadowhunter, downworlder or daylighter: everyone has at least tried it once. We all looked around the room to see who had, and the results were Magnus, Simon, Clary, Izzy, and I. But wait, what about Alec. Everyone stared at him as he stared down at his feet.

"Oh my god Alec, never?" Magnus asked clearly stunned as we all were. He gave a quiet "nope". Izzy mumbled something like 'I knew he was repressed'. There was an awkward silence as we all put it together. Alec has never been in a relationship other than Magnus and Lydia, but she doesn't really count. He was a virgin before he met Magnus, and he met him when he was 20. So that means that he had never felt intimate pleasure until he was 20. Holy shit.

"Okay, Magnus it's your turn," Clary ended the silence.

"Yes! Ummmmm, Never have I ever cheated on someone." Magnus said while taking a sip of wine along with me and Izzy. Alec turned around and raised his eyebrows accusingly to Magnus.

"It wasn't you Alec. It was in the 1800's, well technically she cheated on me first by sleeping with one of my friends; so I slept with one of her Seelie friends after. What about you two? Do tell," He finished eyeing me and Izzy.

"I was got drunk and went home with some Mundie girl. Izzy?" I quickly changed the topic.

"When I was with Meliorn the Clave assigned me to a special case. I needed answer's, I'm sure you all know the rest. So it's my turn now. Never have I ever had sex in a kitchen before," she said with a grin. No one but Magnus took a sip until,

"Drink up Alec," Magnus said and we all gasped as a very embarrassed Alec took a sip of wine. Clary who had been drinking a glass of water she got from the kitchen slowly put the glass back down on the coffee table then wiped her mouth. Then she and Simon excused themselves to the washroom to wash their hands. While they were gone Izzy and I started asking questions until Alec took out his phone, texted someone then put it away. About 3 seconds later Magnus got a message, which he gasped at then stared at Alec; who had a challenging look on his face.

"Okay," Magnus stood up and announced, "everybody leaves, you're all ruining my sex life! Now go before I turn you all into rats." Alec had a triumphal expression at Magnus orders. I saw Simon and Clary grab their coats by the door and walk out into the hall and wait for us.

"Someones getting laid tonight," I commented while patting Alec on the shoulder in an approving way. All he did was glare at me as I walked out of the loft with my hands in the air in defeat. Out in the hall, I saw Clary start to leave when I stopped her.

"What?" she asked me curiously.

"Let's listen to what happened," I said activating my hearing Rune along with Izzy. Simon left to avoid the sun which was going to come up soon so it was just the 3 of us. I quickly drew the hearing Rune on Clary then we all stood close to the door listening in on the conversation.

 _"I told you not to play that game," Alec scolded._

 _"I didn't think they would be so bad that you would threaten me with no sex," Magnus complained._

We all silently giggled at the knowledge of what the text said.

 _"Well, they were that bad. Now give me your phone I want to delete that picture you made me send you," Alec demanded._

 _"I did not force you to send me that photo. I did, however, make you a deal. Oh come on Alec, don't delete it, you look so sexy in that photo, it's a big turn on too,"Magnus complained and then Alec sighed._

 _"If you promise not to show anyone, use it as a wallpaper, print it out, frame it or anything other than look at it, on the phone only, I will let you keep the picture," Alec said annoyed to which Magnus agreed to eagerly._

 _"Now about that promise," Alec questioned._ Magnus didn't respond, but we heard footsteps. A few seconds later there was a muffled thump, then another. We could hear heavy breathing before there was a crash from something breaking; probably the lamp. Then there was a big thump, the kind the couch makes when you fall down on it, but there were slight sucking noises in the background.

 _"Magnus," *noises*_

oh god.

 _"I think," *noises* "that we should," *noises* "take this to the," *noises* "bedroom" and then Alec moaned._

We all ran away from the door and out of the building, not wanting to listen to them have sex. As soon as we were out of the building Clary and Izzy both smacked me on opposites sides of my head.

"What?!" I asked resting my hand on my head.

"I knew we shouldn't have listened to you. Did you really think that they weren't going to have sex once we left?" Izzy yelled and Clary agreed.

"Well not that soon at least," I argued. They both rolled their eyes then began to walk towards Takki's. That couldn't have been more fun.


End file.
